guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Blade
If they are no longer in the game, then this article is obsolete. --Karlos 19:13, 23 October 2005 (EST) :Bah. In a sense yes, but according to that definition, so is all of history. This is an interesting note, especially if you weren't lucky enough to participate in the beta. 148.177.129.213 22:38, 24 October 2005 (EST) ::I am sure there are 14,238 things that were in the beta and got taken out. And no, I'm not sure I wanna find out about all of them. :) My question is, is the item in the game (i.e. no longer dropped like the old Rockmolder but there are players who have it) or is it out of the game (i.e. there are no players with any instaces of it). If it is the former, then the article should stay, if it is the latter then the article should go. We made a concious decision not to track history unless it was relevant to the present. If the item is deleted (i.e. you can't trade for it or buy it or find it in drops) then it is no longer relevant. --Karlos 15:14, 25 October 2005 (EST) :::If what I heard is true and Shadow Blades look identical to the swords now used by Shadow Warriors (can anyone who was here during the beta confirm this?) then Victo's Blade is pretty much a green Shadow Blade. -- Gordon Ecker 22:49, 1 February 2006 (UTC) This is an old discussion, but Karlos, when you said (to me, I was 148) that we made a conscious decision not to track history.. why was that decision made? Wiki isn't paper, it isn't going to run out. And somebody isn't going to accidently stumble across unless they are looking for it - say they heard it mentioned by someone on a forum or in-game. I don't really see any good reason not to track the history. Just because we might not get all of it doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Shandy 04:01, 2 February 2006 (UTC) While the note says it only drops in FoW I've heard some reports that it drops in other high level areas such as the south shiverpeaks. Maybe someone can confirm this? -- Specter 10:17, 10 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure no other monsters then the ones listed drop this weapons as of yet, but I have heard of other shadow weapons showing up in high-end chests (see talk:Shadow Bow). It could be possible for this weapon to be availible in chests in multiple areas... without a consistant amount of data though, there's no proof... ah, I think i'm going to get into the habit of listed all my rare drops from now on, just in case. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:32, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::I've had one of these drop in the Nightfallen Garden by a Shadow Warrior so its not limited to JUST FoW. However I believe it is only possible that Shadow Army creaturs are able to drop it.-- 08:23, 22 February 2007 (CST) I got one from a driftwood